In Her father's Shadow
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Vader raises his third child to be his sucessor and she


This is a Star Wars/ TLK Saga X over.

IN HER FATHER'S SHADOW

CHAPTER 1.

Two years ago Padme had died and her children were now hidden from their father. Vader had fallen in love with another woman from a realtivly unkown planet in the outer rim called Earth. Kathy Fox was undergoing a c-section. "Congradulations it's a girl." The doctor said. " What will you name her?" a Nurse asked. "Sarah." Kathy smiled. Vader was on his way to see his newly born daughter. At that moment Guri and a squad of Xizor's trooper's attacked. Everyone was screaming. Vader rushed to the hospital from the landing area. When he arrived the hospital was in ruins. " Kathy!" He called over again. Everyone was dead and his child had probably been killed too. Then he heard the sound of an infant crying. A small, newborn girl was alive but she had some injuries to her face and two thirds of her right arm was damaged and would need to be replaced. "It's okay I'm here. No one will take you from me Sarah." Vader told his daughter. He knew her name because the crib she'd been in had information on her. The new born stopped crying as her father held her. Vader knew she had nothing on this world. He took her back to his shuttle and left for Coruscant. He'd lost his wife again but he still had his daughter.

Sarah got up and got dressed she was now 6 years old she was very small for her age, She had brownish gold hair, bright blue eyes, her skin was pale in color, her face had three scars from where she'd been injured and her right arm was cybernetic. She wore the clothing of a Padawan except her clothing was black. Right now she wanted to go play. " I'm going to go play!" She called out. "Sarah where you off to in a hurry?" Vader asked. "Dad I want to go and play." She replied. "I just want to remind you that my castle and the emperor's are safe but stay away from Xizor's house and never under any circumstances are you to go near the forbidden zone. The Rebels there are dangerous backstabbers, They'd kill you if they got the chance." Vader instructed. "Yes dad. Can I go now please?" She asked. Inside his mask Vader smiled she was a lot like he had been at her age. She was intelligent, inquisitive and curious what also amazed him was that she seemed to be even more powerful in the Force than he was. She had eager and quick to learn the ways of the Force from him but she still was a way off from being on the darkside. "Remember who is the enemy?" Vader asked. "The Rebels. "Who would've tried to take you away from me and turn you against me?" He asked. "The Jedi." She replied again. "Your answers please me. Now go and play." He said. Sarah went off to play in the Imperial City part of Coruscant.

Sarah had found in a junk heap and hold but still very useful Wakigzashi type sword complete with a scabbard. She decided to keep it a hawkbat flew over head. She was minding her own business when some one knocked into her. All of a sudden she sprang to her feet and got into a defensive position. A young boy about her age got up and backed away intimidated by her. He had lighter brown hair than hers, his eyes were also blue, he was tall and thin, and had a long straight nose he also had skin similar in shade to her. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt with some sort of design and blue denim pants, his foot wear was unusual they weren't boots but they had treads on them, but they were brightly colored and had a marking on the sides. She hadn't seen him before he was probably a rebel. "What are you doing here rebel scum!?" Sarah asked. "N-nothing I was just going for a walk!" He exclaimed scared. "My father says that you rebels bring chaos and disorder to the galaxy!" Sarah snapped. "Well my parents say never to trust an Imperial, by the way what's your name?" The boy retorted. "Sarah." Sarah replied. "My name's Kyle Piazza. Suddenly there was a snarl a stray nexu had found them. "Run!" The boy yelled. The nexu leapt at them but they managed to escape just in time. Just than another nexu lunged at the boy Sarah took out her wakigzahi and slashed it the nexu came after her. The two ran but were trapped in an alley. Sarah took out the wakigzashi she'd found earlier and swung it at the nexu menacingly. They kept approaching. "Get away from us!" She yelled. All of a sudden there was a loud rasping breath and Vader and some stormtroopers chased the nexu off. A younger Piett was about to tell Vader job well done but decided not to as the dark Lord was furious. Kyle's parents came out to protect their son from him. "Take your child and get out of our city! Next time I'll kill you!" Vader ordered. "This city and the rest of the galaxy belongs to everyone! We'll leave but one day we will win and the galaxy will be free. Kyle come along." His mother said.

"Sarah come with me at once! If you rebels come near my daughter again you'll be sorry!" Vader ordered. "Bye." Kyle whispered. " Bye." Sarah answered.

Vader headed back towards his castle Private Piett who was his second in command and the stormtroopers and Sarah followed. "Piett tell the other's they are dismissed. I need to talk to my daughter." Vader ordered sternly. "Yes My Lord. Troops dismissed. Sarah I wish you the best of luck." Piett said to sarah. They left. "Sarah come here." Vader said. Sarah quietly went over to where her father was standing. She felt her foot go into a hole. It was her father's bootprint it was huge in comparison to her own small foot. She headed over to her father. "Sarah I'm disappointed you could've been killed by the nexu or those rebels! When I succeed the Emperor to the throne order will be restored, but one day I won't be here to lead and I'll need you to take my place You're all I have." Vader lectured. "What if I don't want to be Empress. It's no fun I'd rather be a warrioress!" Sarah exclaimed hastly. "I know you're confused but one day you'll understand. I lost your mother and my other wife as well as your grandmother. I don't want to lose you." Vader replied a bit more softly. "I bet the nexu were even more frightened." Sarah said. "That's because no one in this galaxy wants to mess with your father." Vader said. Sarah looked up at the sky and saw the stars. "Dad when I'm older I'm going to go to all of those systems! I want to be the first one to see all of them!" Sarah said happily. "When I was about your age I wanted to do the very same thing. Let's go home now. Tomorrow your training intensifies." Vader said. Sarah looked up again and couldn't help but feel that it seemed as if two voices out among the stars were calling out to her. On Aldreann an 8 year old Princess Leia was camping with her father Bail Organa, his wife, her aunts and her friend Winter. She felt the same sensation as Sarah. On Tatooine a young Luke Skywalker also looked at the stars with the same longing. "Luke get your rear indoors. You have work to do tomorrow!" Owen barked. "Yes Uncle Owen." Luke replied in a dismayed voice.


End file.
